


Poison

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a chapter on the Mortal Instruments books, Blood Play, Fluffy Romance, M/M, PWP, Simon angst, Simon gets tortured, Simon/Sebastion, Smut, Sociopath, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Valentine had already assembled an army to attack the clave and keep his daughter busy, Sebastion is left to his own devices and decides to play with Simon in the mean time.Simon bit Sebastian and now he is having weird and dark fantasies concerning the evil shadowhunter.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago- I was clearing out my seagate and found it. I had no idea where I was going with this but I wanted to upload the first chapter coz I thought it was neat.

  
Aldertree snapped his fingers and the Shadow hunters pushed the boy forward forcing him on his knees the vampire grunted and glared at his assilant his brown eyes narrowed into a scowl he struggled weakly against the restraints holding his hands clasped behind his back. The vampire gave a huff when they didn't break, then glanced back to the other Shadow Hunters then the man before him.  
"That was rude." Simon snarked and procedded to glance around his surrounding and had to hide his disapointment there was no openings, no doors or windows in this dungeon. He was trapped.

 

Aldertree only laughed at the boys expression and Simon scowled hating how obvious he was and to show his disdain he spat at Aldertree's feet. He hated Aldertree he was rude, ugly and he was disgusting.  
He was caught of guard when the mans fat pudgy hand came in contact with his hair, simon flinched not expecting the gentle carress. Aldertree ruffled his hair and he found himself growling low in his throat and snapped at the hand his fangs bared his eyes blood red, the only warning the damn bastard was going to get.  
Simon was pissed. Usually he had better control but the Shadow Hunter was digging under his skin. That, and he had been blood starved for two weeks now...  
The other Hunters stepped forward on defence of an attack but all Aldertree did was laugh pocketing his hand and gave a sneer "Somebody's feisty? is it lack of blood perhaps?"

  
Thank you Captain Obvious. Aldertree continued to taunt and it only riled Simon up more.  
Instead he shuffled forward "You ass! Clary will find me! and once I'm out of these chains I'll rip out your fucking throat!" Simon threatened but his voice sounded strained and hoarse he sounded as scary as a kitten.  
Aldertree smirked revealing all his yellow teeth and Simon shivered in disgust looking away not from intimidation but Aldertrees face was really that ugly, but the man laughed a horrible throaty laughter that sounded like a snort "I doubt it! It's been two weeks now." he stated factly and Simon stiffened his eyes wavering thats what Aldertree was hoping for.  
"It has been a while boy, I don't think they care about you at all, so do me a favour...is there anything about the lightwoods you want to tell me? hm?" Simon looked away casually. "Besides the fact they're dating your mom...? Nope nada." Aldertree's only sign of anger was an eye twitch and even with the HD sight of vampires he barely saw it until the man sighed slowly and again the warm smile was back on his face.  
"Very well then." Simon was confused by the sudden tone and a bit wary.  
His breath hitched when he heard the sound of a dagger being sheathed, a shadowhunter had to roll around his fingers and the sound was getting on his nerves.

  
They weren't serious? his eyes widened he couldn't mask his fear anymore he's given up on that long ago but...They weren't really going to torture him- he was still a minor!?  
The vampire forgot how to breath not that he needed it, but something like breathing was a comfort and old habits die hard. Until the Shadow hunter raised the blade towards his own hand and gave one quick slice across his palm like a pen making a line of red ink. Simon jolted his eyes widening and blinked once staring right at the Shadow Hunter confused, he barely noticed how the others backed away into the shadows.  
Simon was confused for a split seconded until the smell hit him like a force. He couldn't help it he sagged lowly and started to move his legs towards the bleeding shadow hunter his body moving on it's own like a magnetic pull.  
One moment he getting closer then he snapped back to himself in a mad panic.  
"No-no,no,no!" Simon cried out coming back to his senses, he pulled back and saw Aldertree taking great delight from Simons restraint but it wont last for long.

  
He panted harshly his eyes unseeing he looked away feeling sick he was going to die and this can save him. But he couldn't...  
"What's wrong vampire? Thirtsy." Aldertree taunted and Simon growled low and dangerous he had better control than this!  
Blood starvation wasn't doing him any favours...He heard the others laugh at his expense and realised Aldertree planned this. But Simon heard the pitter platter of blood falling against the ground. He tensed even without looking he could see the droplet fall onto white marble floor.  
Simon shut his eyes tighter pressing his leps together feeling his fangs and almost stab his own lips, he tried to stop his breathing but his own heartbeat was thumping against his chest.

  
He had to stop breathing but if he did he might lose more control...Simon felt dizzy...  
No, calm down don't move.

  
His eyes widened when he heard foot steps slowly approach him, they echoed and sounded heavy to his ears Simon peeked upwards to see the Shadow Hunter walk towards him.

  
He extended his bloody hand out to him. Simon swallowed his eyes widened they flickered to the Hunters then back to the red hand in a panic instead he forced his body to turn to Aldertree "What the hell do you want!?" he snarled at him curling in on himself, Aldertree sighed dramatically.  
"The same thing I always want, silly boy. Information about the lightwoods." Simon blinked "W-why...?" Aldertree circled around him but Simon couldn't pay attention when he knew blood-fresh blood was right next to him. "Simply put, the lightwoods are traitors and it's about time they get whats coming to them." Simon held back a snarl, then held his breath again.

  
Aldertree gave the Hunter a nod before Simon could ask the Hunter held his hand out closer towards his face, Simon leaned back eyes wide in horror "Go ahead, you must be thristy right?" Instead the hunter spoke and his voice was a murmer almost gently and prompting as if it was okay...  
Simon looked away, his body trembling he could feel his resolve weakening, he found his body moving forward. It was taking all his willpower to control himself and not bite the hand, even though he was a prisoner he didn't want to be put the blame of any type of bullshit of him biting first and all that crap.  
Soon Simon saw his vision blur at the edges and blinked the dizzyness away he moved forward on his knees and hesitently opened his mouth to lick the trail of blood all the way to the source of the wound. Simon soon lost himself almost blacking out, his senses were moving on instinct finding it better to lose himself now then humiliation later.

  
Simon moaned at the taste his tongue swirling around skin to lick any other trails, sucking at the wound, his blood lust eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head the taste sent shivers down his spine.  
The Hunter grunted from both pain and something else, he wanted to push Simon away but at the same time hold him closer when Simons eyes half opened slightly dazed, the Hunters breath hitched feeling heat pool in his stomach, Simon shifted uncomfortably feeling the Hunters heart beat faster.  
Simon felt heat flare through his body his face flushed from the little blood he was taking his tongue licked and sucked around the area and the hunter moved his palm upwards where Simons tongue dragged along the skin swallowing the blood. Simon tilted his head taking slow sensual licks making the Hunter flush, Simon felt a thrill when the sudden thought of latching his fangs into flesh would be a greater idea where all of that delicious nictor would pool out gushing for Simon to lap up.

  
But he held back...for...some reason...what was the reason? Why was he killing himself when he could just take it, it was right there, being offered.  
The hunter said it was okay...  
Slowly teasing the skin taking the trickle he was allowed Simon closed his eyes breathing through his nose he moved himself comfortably he felt his mind going foggy all thoughts become incoherent and unitenllgable such as  
blood, hand...Feels good...more...blood

  
In a steady mantra until he heard movement and his eyes snapped open his teeth baring in a dangerous snarl making Aldertree move away who got too close, Simon kept snarling keeping his mouth pressed to skin.  
dick, fat pompious jerk  
But the hand in front of him wasn't, and once Aldtertree moved away still grinning some sort of accomplished grin Simon didn't pay any mind mentally shrugging and turned his attention to the sweet delicious hand.  
The Shadow hunter was going through his own revelations thoughts of what the vampire was doing to him almost as if their roles were reveresed and he was imprisoned instead.  
"That's enough." And the hand was gone, Simon's eyes shot open a low keening escaped his throat wimpering at the loss the shadow hunter he felt a pang, but stepped back further feeling the full throab of pain in his hand instantly wrapping a cloth around it but frowned seeing it was already partially healed even without runes...peculiar.  
He looked to Simon and by the betrayed look on the boys face he frowned feeling pity for the downworlder, weren't they supposed to be treated like monsters?  
But how can he treat him that way when the vampire acted so...human? The boy was so free with his emotions the hunter had to admit it threw him of a little...  
"So Simon, anything to say to me?" Simon glanced at Aldertree with a scrunched up frown as if he forgot who he was, or what he was even asking about, he was slow going to see the kid get his bearings still breathing heavily and feeling so thirsty he glared at Aldertree still panting.  
"T-the lightwoods..." Simon started with a breath and Aldertree leaned eagerly "Have bigger balls than you, by the way." Simon couldn't brace himself, caught of guard by the hand that smacked across his face making him disoriented. Simon was stunned knowing the side of his cheek was bruised he grunted in pain curling in on himself "Wait no- you probably know that- wait I got it. They're way more better looking than you." another slap and Simon grunted "Quiet it with the face! it's pretty decent enough but battle scar bruises do not-hrk!" Simon was cut of with a grunt when Aldtertree grabbed his throat and raisied him up, Simon would of grabbed onto him but his hands were tied, litterally.

  
"The only reason you're alive downworlder is there might be little to some use for you." Simon eyes narrowed in confusion and Aldertree made his intentions known when he stroked Simons face with a clouded look in his eyes.  
Simon only stared still confused until the hand placed against his chest and rubbed slowly, it took Simon a while to get it.  
He suddenly snarled sounding more like a vampire than the other Hunters thought, Simon lunged for his neck but Aldertree pulled back in time before tutting "Take the vampire back in his cage, we'll try again in a few more days."

  
SImons eyes widened letting the hunters drag him away a few more days? Simon knew if this treatment kept up he knew he wouldn't make it...

Once he was shoved into his cell, Simon fell back away from the door's marked by the star of David with a sigh Simon moved away he leaned against the wall rubbing at his wrists free of the cuffs then slid down the wall onto the floor with a groan scrubbing at his face.  
"Did you tell them anything?" his neighbor asked and Simon peeked an eye open smirking mirthlessly "Not yet." it was all a matter of time.  
Until a slight tapping at the bars shocked him out his thoughts "Wakey wakey vampturd, we''re busting you out of here." Simon nearly screamed moving from the window as if a wasp threatend to sting him, he squinted at the man standing there unsure if he wasn't hallucinating "Jace? What are you- vampturd!?" Jace laughed before becoming semi serious.

 

"You should move, Downworlder." Simon took another step back moving as close as he could to the gate without burning himself, then covered his face with his arms when the wall suddenly exploded rubble and dust gathered obscurring his vision for a moment.  
Simon looked up seeing Jace and Clary along with Alec and Isabelle standing there, Simon sighed with obviosu relief "I never thought I'd say it. But I'm really glad to see you guys." Alec pulled a face "Wow you must have really been tortured." Simon moved forward through the rubble towards them.

"Come on, the guard's could be here any minute," Isabelle reminded them looking around on guard, Simon stopped remembering his companion "Wait- Can you get my neighbor out? He's does'nt seem like a bad guy." Simon said turning to the cell next to his Alec was about to protest before going silent and insantly wrote the ruin on the wall to recreate the same effect.  
But when the man stepped out any plan to escape seemed like a second option they all stared at him Jace frowning "Do I know you?" when he looked up Simon knew he saw the mans face before "I don't think you would let me run away with you, it would be better if I didn't leave at all." Alec and Isabele nearly dropped their runes "H-hodge!?"

  
Simon jaw dropped "You were talking to Hodge and didn't even know!?" Alec scowled but the vampire shook his head "No I didn't even..." he glared "You said you're name was Samual Blackburn."  
Hodge looked away "Everything I told you was the truth except my name." Simon frowned "So the fact that Valentine is getting the three magical objects is true?" He frowned that sounded so wrong he thought everything he said was a lie except his name but he didn't expect the other Shadow Hunter including Clary to cry out.

  
"What!" They turned to hodge "You know where they are?" Hodge nodded "Valentine already stole the sword hadn't he?" SImon was only more confused but by the others grave faces it was something important but when Jace mentioned his father Valentine Hodge looked confused "What? Jace Valentine isn't your-" he didn't have a chance to finish a sword was thrusted through his chest.  
Everyone jumped out in surprise even Jace glared and his hand glided to his own Seraph blade he was more angry at being surprised than losing information, well he was still pissed more so than the latter.

  
"What the hell!?" Isabele yelled at the boy, who currently had a sword in Hodges back.  
Simon barely even saw him then belatedly remembered he was part of the rescue party.  
He still took another shaky step back forgetting he had strength to back Jace up.  
"I did it to keep you out of danger." He said slowly Simon picked up on the lie he wasn't the only one as Jace scowled. "Bullshit. Sebastion is dead, you're an imposter for Valentine aren't you!" Alec growled at this every one was surprised at this information but Sebastion smirked "Clever boy, what gave me away?"  
"They found a body...and after you vanished the wards broke only demon blood can break them, I had my doubts about you..."  
Simon only felt more confused what. the. fuck?

  
"Can someone make sense please?" Everyone ignored him, Sebastion chuckled "Well now that you know everything...I might have to kill you now. Shame."

Simon didn't ask for this, being treated like a prisoner blood starved and talking to a stranger for what felt like week's to find out it was Hodge that some kid Sebastion who seem's to have his own plot who was a friend and is now the enemy since he killed Hodge and Simon was just confused.  
Said vampire stepped into the forest staying out of sight and looked back and forth seeing the conflict unfold, he stared in horror that Sebastion was beating them! Flicking them like flys even Jace, 'strong reckless fight every single demon in the world' Jace was putting up a sweat!

Until Sebastian's back was turned and Simon's eyes widened.

  
'Here's his chance!'

  
Without thinking Simon lunged forward grabbing Sebastian from behind holding him in a head lock without thinking Simon snarled his primal urges controlling him as his teeth sunk into the pale flesh ferociously ready to rip the skin of and pull and artery if he was lucky.  
But he froze eye's widened as venom filled his mouth and Sebastian smirked "Satisfying downworlder?" he asked and Simon gagged he pulled away coughing, he fell on his hands and knee's spitting and gagging.  
Sebastian wasted no time and kicked Simon in the ribs which caused the vampire to accidently swallow a mouthful he gasped as he felt lava pour down his throat he clutched his stomach wanting to throw up it wasn't the kick that hurt him, Sebastion's blood did.  
"Simon!" Clary yelled eyes wide.  
Suddenly Sebastion grabbed his hair and Simon cried out wincing while glaring at the imposter Sebastion smirked cruelly placing a dagger at his throat. Effectivly halting the others.

  
Damnit, Simon wasn't planning on being a damsel in distress.  
"Enjoy the taste of my blood?" Sebastion leaned closer to his face, Simons eye's widened and all too suddenly Sebastions Blue eyes looked more menacing Simon tried to get free clawing uselessly at Sebastions hand but it was no use, he was a vampire for god sake and he can't pry himself away from a human?  
But was Sebastion human?  
Sebastion gave a harsh pull on his head making him stop his struggling "Good, for it will be the last." but Sebastion suddenly disapeared "Dammit!" Jace cursed when the imposter escaped Simon blinked, oh yeah Clary and the others there here too, Simon tasted sebastions blood again and groaned shivering in disgust Jace only smirked "how did it taste?" he asked Simon gave him a seething glare.  
"...Like Poison."

  
Sebastion scowled, he was so close...but those stupid shadow hunters got in his way- he slowed his pace, eyes narrowowing. He didn't count on the downworlder to intervine. That was a surprise he didn't know shadow hunter's were close to their kind.  
But the boy didn't act like one of the nephlim he acted...mundane...Sebastion recalled his little sister called him Simon, Sebastion placed a hand on his shoulder where the bite mark was healing "Simon." He said outloud and smirked "He was cute, for a downworlder."

  
Simon was taken to the lightwoods house and sighed with relief, chugging coffe like no tommorow, before rinsing and spitting "I really need toothpaste, I feel like I swallowed bleach." he took another sip of his coffe with a sigh.  
"Idiot, we had it all under control." Alec bit at him making Simon scowl "Didn't look it to me." Alec's eye twitched and Simon smirked smugly from his small victory.  
"Shut up, the both of you." Jace said and Simon rolled his eyes before shivering again and making a 23rd cup of coffee. He heard them all talking about Sebastion and where he was located.

Simon sighed scrubbing his face with one hand before placing his cup on the counter before hearing a smash he jumped looking down seeing left over coffee and the cup smashed on the floor, Simon looked at it in confusion he blinked once, then twice.

"Simon!" He nearly screamed turning seeing the other's armed he held his hands up "No-I...Just dropped it. Nothing to worry about," He bent down picking up pieces of the shattered remains before tossing them in the bin, he was aware they were watching him, but Simon was too busy focusing on not cutting himself to notice it.  
He was so focused he was rambling.  
"I must be losing my mind...thats it...Too many death expirience in one day, thats it thats it..." He cleaned over the tea, Clary taking a slow breath "Simon? Are you...okay?" Simon looked up "Huh-" His eyes widened his breath caught in his throat right there, behind the group there was Sebastion smirking.  
Simon dropped the cloth before blinking and he was gone "Simon?" Clary asked again and he shook his head "I'm fine." He stood up trying to regulate breath he didn't have.  
Simon sighed tapping the counter getting another cup and making another cup of coffe, he could feel there eyes so he waved "I'm fine, go conquer...or something." he said and at this they relaxed one by one returning to their meeting, Clary was the last to remain.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked and Simon waved dismissivly she hesitated then turned to the others barely hearing the making a plan.  
He watched his cup, seeing the herbs and coffee beans slowly mix and become a soft brown.  
He stared at it for a while before sighing and drinking his cup.

"So, When do I go home?" Simon asked and the other's turned seeing Simon stand in the doorway Clary flinched "Jesus! don't do that." Simon blinked "Do what?" he smirked at her flustered expression.  
"No Daylighter, you are not going home." Jace barely even looked up from his desk, even the others barely looked at him. Simon stopped mid-sip "Wha-why?" He glared at Jace but he only turned raising an eyebrow,  
That never ceases to amaze him, but even Simon barely appreciated it and waited for Jace's good reason.  
...It better be a good reason.  
"Aldertree is looking for you, they obviously know how to find you. You're safer with us."  
Simon rolled his eyes that was fan-bloody-tastic.  
"So what now...?" He trailed of as he swore he heard someone was running upstairs and shook his head, maybe being stuck in a dark cell for weeks was messing with him.  
Jace was playing with a knife while the other's stood around waiting for ideas.  
"Lay low, we should move and make sure aldertree can't find you." Simon swallowed before sighing "I need fresh air..."  
"Simon." Isabelle called out in warning, he waved at her as he kept walking towards the door. "I'll just be a minute." He sighed.

Simon sat in a tree, he never climbed before so at least being a vmapire had a few promising features, Simon basked in the sunlight the reason he stayed sane in that prison cell was hoping he could survive long enough to see daylight again. Simon leaned back sighing in bliss.  
"Simon..." Simon blinked looking around but saw no one in sight. A shiver raked down his spine a feeling of foreboding washed over him. Simon only leaned back slowly shrugging afterwards thinking he imagined it. Simon continued to sunbathe- hey a vampire with a sun tan!  
"Simon! Come on mundane we're leaving." Simon glanced down one eye open "I thought I was a downworlder?" he asked Alec crossed his arm's "Down. Boy." Simon glared "I'm not a dog Alec." Until he leapt down and mentally beamed  
He sticks the Landing! Give em a ten!  
Simon saw they were gathered together, which meant they had a plan. Simon smirked with his own eyebrow raise (Yes Jace, I can do it too!)  
"Field trip?"

 

They left just as the sun was setting, they submerged into the forest careful not to step on any twigs and alert the others. They were taking the path that was rarely used. Simon felt like the president being escorted to the emergancy bunker, the reason he thought of this was that it sounded more cool and less terryifing.  
"Simon..." he faltered in his step hearing the strange voice agian but no one around him reacted or turned as if they spoke it. Or heard it.  
Simon licked his lips but kept walking taking a breath, he wasn't insane, he wasn't hearing voices.  
Not now, he hoped, at least have the ptst until after the others rejoin the clave.  
"Simon, You don't want to follow them..." suddenly Simon felt something tickle the back of his neck he flinched and his arm went out in reaction and smaked Alec in the face Simon gasped "Sorry-"  
"Ow-the hell!?" Simon winced "It was a bug." Alec glared while rubbing his nose "Your aim is off."  
Jace snickered before walking again, Simon casually wrapped arms around himself.  
'Stay calm simon,' He told himself taking deep breaths he didn't need 'You're okay. You're not going crazy...yet.'

"Okay, Simon you should stay here, until the situation has been handled," Simon stared up at the complex he wasn't nessicarly scared anymore...intimidated? The trip to the old abondanded creepy mansion went without delay, mission complete. But Jace didn't see it that way his fingers twitched and his heartbeat was beating in accelartion his irritation abvious that he didn't have any action today.  
Simon didn't share his enthusiasm and was instead, relieved that they didn't encounter any univited guests. First Aldertree and now this Sebastion kid? There was so much a newly turned fledgling could take.

But as soon as Simon stepped inside the empty mansion he turned and walked straight back out "Fuck.That." Clary slumped "Simon...It's dark, its cool and- don't usually vampires like that sort of thing?"  
Simon looked unimpressed, "I just became a vampire- I'm still getting used to it! And the part of my 'mundane' mind is creeped the frick out over that thing!" Clary stared "Frick? What are you...you've been on Tumblr haven't you?" Simon only kept his face nuetral "And if I have." then he turned "And if you excuse me I'll take my chances with Aldertree." Thats when Clary and Isabelle grabbed his arms, pulling him back towards the mansion "Come on, Simon."  
Isabelle hissed "It's not that bad!" Clary reasured him, but Simon wasn't having it. He only cried out hands out stretching and trying to move forward he was strong enough to stop them.  
But two girls grabbing his arms? Yes please.  
Also they were shadowhunters and he really didn't want to chance it.  
"No!" Simon cried out hands grabbing blindly through air "Do. Not. Want!" He whined and Clary nearly snorted almost letting go "Oh god Simon- No more Tumblr for you!"  
Jace and Alec watched the mad scene, they were prettu much weirded out. "I-is this normal for Mundanes?" Alec asked glancing at Jace who shrugged "Who knows." the group was unaware they were being watched. Black eyes narrowed dangerously staring from the shadows at the odd group the figure was silent barely breathing, he watched the group for any sign of weakness. And it seemed they had one, the vampire.  
Sebastion resisted the urge to roll his eyes really brother? Our fathers home?

Valentine had two mansions to place the two boys seperatly raising them both unaware of the other and training them to be like him. The only difference is Jace's blood carried an angels essence where Sebastions...was demons.  
They said that Sebastion will turn into a monster and that demons can't love, they have no emotions to speak. But that wasn't true how comes he can feel anger and envy when he thinks father loves Jace more than him? Why does he have a strange kinship to his camotose mother?  
And how comes he finds Simons antics so...amusing?  
If he was a demon then how can he have these emotions?  
Sebastion couldn't but help find it predictable when jace thought of bringing Simon here, no one, not even shadow hunters or animals....well anything in their right mind would set foot out here, since Valentine has plauged its lands. Until his attention was brought back to the group "You-Can't-Make me!" Simon cried out, Sebastian was surprised other Shadow Hunters hadn't heard him Simon sure can scream.

Sebastion watched more closely how Simon was actually playing around instead of using his strength to flick the girls of like off him, how he let himself be dragged inside and his brown eyes crinkled in mirth. Such an expression on a downworlder was odd, What confused him though was why did the Nephlim act so...Mundane?

  
Simon was eventually led inside and once he got his bearings gave the place a second look over "Okay I'm not running..." Simon sighed a human trait he will never let go of "The worst this place has to offer is a few dead rats..." Jace smirked he couldn't resist himself "Why? Think they'd welcome you to the family?" Simon stopped walking his jaw clenched lips locked, walked right into that one didn't he?  
"This place is filthy, Jace." Clary noted and pulled a face at the clutter of dust bunnies gathering on chairs and tables she made an ick sound before moving away from other furniture in case they carried pests.  
"Thats what Simons here for," Simon glared at Jace but Issabelle cut in looking around in disgusted awe "Think he could clean this place." Simon snorted crossing his arms "Sorry I think I left my maid outfit back home, I didn't think I was supposed to clean a fifty foot mansion." Alec turned with a raised eyebrow "You have a maid outfit?" Simon nodded "Yeah, You cold borrow it sometime." At Alecs flabbergasted expression Simon had to chuckle another win for him.  
"So how long are we staying here for?" Simon wondered vaguelly. Jace glanced at him almost bored.  
"Oh, We're not staying here Simon."

  
Simon halted mid step "What...wait?" Jace glanced up "We can't stay here, it would cause suspicions."  
Simon gaped "So you're just going to leave me here alone? With no wi-fi!?" Simon cried out in horror the urge to run and bolt mulitplied "Aldertree sounds really nice right now..." Simon started walking until Jace grabbed his shoulder "Simon, for once stop making things difficult and do as your told." Simon turned in confusion the last time he did that Vampires told him to 'come hither' and Simon ended up getting killed.  
Oh sure he'll do as he's told.

  
"How long am I staying here exactly?" Simon growled his fangs peeking over his lip.  
He could see Jace trembling, but it wasn't fear, Simon knew the guy was itching for a fight since this morning.  
"It's only for a couple days at least...maybe weeks if we could help it." Simon gaped "Weeks? A-are you kidding me!?" Issabelle hurried forward putting herself in the line of fire (Which obviously wasn't fair) and reasured him "Don't worry there have been underground shipments of blood supply so don't worry about starving to death." At this Simon froze at the sound already feeling his breath hitch. Simon nearly forgot about it and being mentioned the past week of being detained and blood starved seemed to crash on him.  
He took a step back covering his mouth "Urgh, did you have to mention it?"  
"Simon?" Clary asked noticing her friend looked off "Are you okay?" Simon waved her off getting his bearings "I'm fine just...um, Any other good news while I'm here?" Simon asked and the others glanced at each over.

  
"Jace, what if he's in trouble- how will he communicate?" Jace smirked "Theres actually messenger birds here at the tower, Simon can send telegrams to us." Simon stared "What- like hogwarts with messenger owls- Wait, what am I even going to be doing for weeks?" Jace shrugged "Theres a libary, a music room a kitchen...go nuts." Simon perked "Music room?"  
If Jace was suspicious of Simons enthusiasm he said nothing. "Yes, There is a music room."  
He had to admit that was cool but Clary wasn't deterred and instead frowned. "And Sebastion? Simon has no chance to defend himself Jace, and I don't think the birds would make it in time." Jace had to raise an eyebrow "Hes a vampire with super human strength he'll be fine." Simon and the others only blinked.  
Jace shrugged "Well, whats the best can we do?" He asked and Simon sighed "y'know what? forget it. I'll just use my vampire mojo that could work." He said sarcastically but before anyone could retort issabelle cut in "Jace, it's getting dark we have to go."  
Simon watched as they left one by one "Don't break anything Vampire." Simon rolled his eyes "Alright, alright..." Clary hugged him close "Be careful, Lewis." Simon smirked closing his eyes "I will Frey." Until Jace cleared his throat and Simon glared "Alright already!"

As soon as the door shut Simon ran, he bolted down the steps guessing that was where the kitchen was (Thankfully Jace kept all the doors open for him) but the hard part was running through the cabinets with a little more than necissary force slamming them open gasping "Come on...come on!" He cried out getting more desperate it took everything he had to remain calm he nearly ripped out Clarys throat!  
Until he opened the fridge and saw the bottles he sighed in relief "oh thank god!" he grabbed one uncapping it as the lid fell to the floor and he tossed his head back, parching his thirst as if he was out in a desert finally finding water.  
It was cold, but over the past few weeks, he wasn't complaining...

He fell to his knees leaning heavily against the cold door his eyes falling shut, a few bottles layered around him. "This was not how I planned my summer..." He sighed feeling like he always did after he drank blood.  
Lousy, mentally.  
He didn't notice the eyes watching him from the outside Sebastion pursed his lips "They're leaving him alone? Ah this is just too easy...and look how broken he is too." Sebastion grinned cruelly before vanishing.

Simon sighed and decided he should pick a room and try to sleep he might be alone in this mansion but he wasn't going to be the sterotypical vampire who sleeps through the day dammit!  
He moved up the stairs unsure if he should lock up or not, well Jace didn't say where the keys were and how many doors and windows were alround here? it would take all night locking up he'll rest first then get down to it...

Simon found the nearest room and sighed with relief that it was at least clean he kicked of his shoes to the side and took of his shirt (well he didn't pack PJ's did he?) And fell onto the bed with a sigh frowning at how he sunk into the mattress and how soft the covers were he scowled before turning reluctantly "Fucking rich kids." he mumbled mentally cursing Jace.  
The window slipped open easily, Sebastion had to roll his eyes at how idiotic the downworlder is, no wonder he was a vampire he was too reckless. He stepped in slowly the floor never gave a low creak and wind blew over Simons body he barely even shivered only gave a soft sigh.  
Sebastion's grin warmed stepping closer, he towered over casting a shadow along the pale skinned downworlder, he smilied at the vampires face how his mouth opened revealing a fang, He gave a sneer mockingly stroking along Simons face brushing his hair back "The Shadow hunters left you alone." he soothed, Simon only sighed his lips parting slightly and Sebastion felt a pang.  
The demon frowned placing a hand to his chest wondering why it was so much more harder to breathe, then gave a taugnting smile, he learned that demons can love...but demons can't be loved in return.

  
Sebastion didn't care when he moved Simon from the side to face him and straddled the defencless Downworlder, Sebastion gave an approving nod when Simon already took his shirt off, it made things easier.  
With a steel Sebastion made a rune on the downworlders chest one that would be no harm to his little vampire. And sebastion carved a replica on his own.  
He then made a small cut next to Simons heart it wasn't deep just a scratch and the downworlder didn't notice. Sebastion leaned down a pink tongue flicked out to lick the excess along pale skin. He nearly moaned at the taste but remained quite, his blue eyes flickered upwards when Simon gave a soft gasp beneith him.  
Sebastion stilled waiting- no hoping for more lovely sounds from the boy but huffed in annoyance when Simon didn't do anything else. Then Sebastion cut along his own arm and brought it to his own lips taking some of his own blood before drawing a healing rune on his arm.  
Sebastion placed his fingers gently on Simons chin and tilted Simons head upwards, Simons lips were already parted and Sebastion looked at them longinigly before leaning down and placed his own lips against the downworlders.  
Sebastion moved his tongue to manuever Simons mouth open before feeding him his blood. but at the same time he enjoyed the taste of Simons mouth he slipped his tongue inside his blood mixing in with the taste and Simon swallowed, and blood poured down his chin the colour in contrast to his pale skin was alluring. Simon should wear red more often.

  
Simon groaned and his eyes opened blearly blinking as he adjusted to the sight in confusion why was he woken up? He nearly screamed when he saw Sebastion pressing against him pulling away slowly with a bloody smirk. Simon tried to scream but that only resulted in making him swallow and choke.  
Deciding that was enough Sebastion leaned back watching as Simon struggled to breathe,  
Sebastion slipped his hands through Simons and slowly lifted them above the vampires head Simon was too much in a daze to see what Sebastion was actually doing, Simon blinked dumbly before remembering himself.  
"Hey g-get off of me!" Simon cried out bucking and struggling, forgetting he had vampire strength, Sebastion laughed cruelly at the look of helplessness on his downworlders face-  
He was a demon and sadistic is his middle name, what did you suspect?  
"Simon lewis..." He purred loving how the boy shivered in fear but for the moment he pretended it was desire.  
"You're mine."  
The blood pact was sealed, He drank Simons blood and vice versa. But to have some more fun he leaned forward kissing Simon on the lips.  
Simon froze his whole body stiffening his brown eyes wide Sebastion groaned before biting Simons lip playfully and pulled back "Sayonara, Sweetie." Simon blinked and Sebastion was gone. Simon gasped breathing heavily staring at the space Sebastion was last seen.  
He wasn't sleeping any time soon.

Simon hadn't slept all night, he was running around the place locking all the doors and windows and bolted as he deemed useless rooms that he wouldn't be using anytime soon, and he didn't recall when but half way through he was cleaning.  
It started with the floor since he wanted to walk bare foot but ended up trailing footprints and he didn't want to creep himself out mistaking them for someone elses, he then found roaches and admits he screamed like a girl but come on- bugs who's not afraid of them?  
Simon shivered then set his shoulders taking the big guns of bug spray that he found lying around "Say hellu to my little friend!" Before he bombarded the suckers, never knowing what hit them...he cackled.  
He didn't even realise Sebastion was watching him from outside the window his gaze held in amusment, but he couldn't stay long, his father wanted to find the mirror the second artifact from the three. Sebastion hated to leave his little vampire but had to go, and Jace and the others would appear sometime soon anyway.  
The knock at the door startled Simon but relaxed when he heard Clary he practically bolted to the door and screamed at them "Where were you!? I started cleaning, Frey cleaning!?" Simon cried out in a gasped horror Then he turned to Jace swiftly "No one told me there was roaches here-Or have 50 rooms being hosted to rats and spiders and lice fucking lice Jace!" Simon huffed out glaring at the group. Jace only raised an eyebrow (again) "Are you done?"  
Simon scowled "A heads up would of been nice, you know what nice means Jace? a common freaking curtesy between humans..."  
Jace shrugged stepping in "Never heard of it." he whistled looking around "Wow you cleaned the place up pretty good-"  
"Take off your fucking shoes!" Simon yelled at them he was not cleaning this floor again! "Oh, whoops sorry..." Clary winced taking of her shoes and Simon sighed "At least someone has manners." Simon sighed before stepping after them.  
"How're you doing Simon?" Clary asked after taking off her shoes, Simon blinked "Uh, great. Had a weird nightmare though. But other than that I'm peachy."  
Last night was a nightmare, it had to have been from all the stress from the past two weeks...  
"So, any news? Aldertree still looking or...?" He trailed of hopefully but by their looks he stopped hoping instantly Jace looked away "Valentine is here." Simon blinked "Here? right here in this mansion." Alec rolled his eyes "In the city, dipstick!"

  
Simon only scowled "So? I don't care about Valentine I just want to go home." He turned with a scowl thinking it was something important.  
Jace grinned "If we find Valentine and stop him Aldertree would leave the lightwoods alone and in turn leave you alone." Simon grimaced "Argh, fine then what do I do?" Alec only stared "Nothing, you're still staying here." Simon took a deep breath trying to be patient "What do you want from me." Jace only dropped his bag and Simon realised they were carrying alot "Stock up, you're gonna be here for a while and we can't visit you here." Clary explained trying to be helpful "We brought loads of blood bottles and Jace has a bird to communicate if you need any help and there's wards here so you should be safe."  
Simon could only stare at them...should be safe?  
Why did he doubt that?

It happened three days later...

  
Simon was exploring and found the music room Jace mentioned. he sat down at the piano (Hey he was a musician he knew a thing or two) Well he couldn't play mozart but knew the basics to write his own songs.  
He pressed his fingers to the keys feeling the sounds give shivers down his spine and "There was a young man from goshum," He sang almost professionally "who took out his bullocks to wash em." He said really quickly quoting lee evans brilliantly "His wife said 'Jack if you don't put em back I'll stand on the buggars and squash em!" He ended with a brush on the keys in a high note and cracked his knuckles and reapplied his fingers to the keys and began to play there was a tune in his head and playing it outloud began to soothe him.  
"I don't want a guy who sparkles,  
A pixie would do me no good  
I want one that is artful  
lies in shadows and misunderstood." He sang aloud making a parody of his life "Some can't cut their hair, and others are just plain useless." yep interview with a vampire was pretty gay and Underworld? it's like Vampires were slowly getting lame every year which each movie.  
"I want a witch whos witty  
and the bonus is she's pretty  
with spells and incantions, owns her own mansion and blah blah blah dida dum." he slammd his hands on the keys with a groan knowing that was stupid.  
"Lovely coffee or so yummy and silky and warming for sure- though you taste just like sand I want to be your own men because coffe is better for sure." yeah this was why he needed the practised, until he saw a guitar in the corner and blinked now there was familiar ground.  
He picked it up tentivley and strummed and obviously the thing needed tuning to warm up his voice he wanted to sing something he knew.  
Barton Hallow felt perfect for this place, he strummed straight to his verse,  
"I'm a dead man walking here. That's the least of all my fears, oh~ underneith the water." no meaning to the song or anything he's no poet it had a nice tune and suited his mood "It's not alabama clay, gives my trembling hands away oh~  
please forgive me father."  
He strummd the guitar feeling his very core respond to the music,  
"Ain't going back to Barton Hollow- Devil gonna follow me 'ever I go...Won't do me no good, washing in the river...Can't no preacher man save my soul."  
The abrupt clapping caught him of guard Simon screamed falling backwards in his chair, he growled at the laughter "God dammit Jace- can't a guy have any..." Simon froze seeing it wasn't Jace with an amused smirk wasn't Jace.  
It was Sebastion.

Simon stood up quickly moving hastily away Sebastion held his hands up "Whoa, Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Simon gave a dry look "A-ha sure you're not." Sebastion lowered his arms "I have no reason to hurt you."  
Simon stopped at that "Oh this is the downworlder nazi saying he won't hurt a down worlder?" Simon clicked his tongue "Yep, totally trust you." Well he had two options;  
Attack Sebastion.  
...Nope.  
Or jumping out the window,  
Maybe...  
Well when Sebastion took a sudden step forward Simon lunged, the shadowhunter was a little surprised when Simon threw himself towards the window, the boy cried out when he neered the ground his arms and legs flaing until he landed on his feet and gasped in shock when the shards piltered around him he gave a surprised laugh "That was awesome!"  
Like a god damn super hero. He glanced up expecting Sebastion to be at the window.  
Okay, Sebastion was in the house, Jace and the others were already halfway towards the clave and then-  
He turned and cried out as Sebastion was in front of him.  
"How the fuck-"  
Sebastion smirked taking a step forward and watched as Simon backed away "You drank my blood," he purred "I can control it inside of you."  
Simon stopped moving his eyes widened in horror.  
He could...what?  
Sebastion saw Simon was listening and stopped crowding him "I'm not physically here, I can make you see me, hear me. And I can get inside you're head."  
Simon was snarling at this point. How the fuck does he even get Sebastions blood out of him.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
Sebastion placed a hand on his shoulder and Simon tried to sink back as the boy crowded over him.  
"I want you to go to the clave, and destroy them from the inside."

 


End file.
